Just a Dream?
by xKelsey
Summary: Bella has nightmares most nights...who's it about? Can Edward help her? And is James still possibly alive? Suck at summeries...but fist fanfic! R&R Might continue depends! Rated T just in case! Disclamer: I don't own Twilight!
1. The first Nightmare

**Okay...so this is my first fanfic...and I hope that if anyone reads it they'll like it! R&R guys! Thanks. Tell me if you guys like it...if you do I'll try to continue it!**

Chapter one: Nightmare

I looked behind me…even though I already knew that he'd be in front of me. He was hunting me…I was _his pray_…and he was _my hunter_.

"You can't get away that easily," he said, in a seductive voice, messing with a piece of hair that had fallen. "I'm a _vampire_."

"Do you want a metal or something?" I spat, knowing it would only make him angrier. _Good. I want a fast ending. Over. Done with, _I said in my thoughts.

Then I felt it…he shoved me into the wall…most of his body weight leaning on me—partly crushing me a little.

"I hope they come after me," he whispered in my ear. "It would make a better story line."

"I hope they don't, just to smite you." I said this, hopefully Edward would reach me in time, if he didn't I hoped this would make him reconsider—to make him make my ending come faster…easier.

"I'll soon regret saying that," he said, his breath coming in wafts at me…it smelled good yes—but not Edward…not _my_ Edward.

_Good, _I thought._ Maybe it really will come faster then. _

He threw me to the ground still holding the recorder in his hands…it made me sick…to think he would go to such lengths….so the Cullen family—_My_ family would come back and fight him off. I'm still—gasping for air even. I'm sure that there is probably bruises covering me now…from head to toe.

"Having a hard time breathing?" He asks humor in his voice.

"Having a hard time having fun?" I replied annoyed a little.

"On the contrary, no. The 'fun' hasn't even really started to begin."

I shuttered…_what else does he have in store?_ He picks me up, and stands me. I almost loose my balance, but somehow maintain some, and manage not to fall over.

I wake with a jolt. Sitting upright in my bad, sweat covering, I'm betting every inch of me.

"What is it, love?" I hear.

Jumping—almost screaming, I see Edward.

"J-just a n-nightmare."

"It sounded pretty vivid; you said something about Edward…not_ my Edward._' He said.

"It was pretty vivid. It was just…I really don't know…just scary." I reply, not wanting to tell him—I don't feel like making him hurt.

He comes over and sits by me. "Tell me Bella, what was it really about? I can see that you're hiding it from me." He says his lips only inches from mine—him being unfair. Making me not being able to think straight, I said everything almost in a rush.

"It was only about James. Just a nightmare." I smiled pushing myself the rest of the way to his lips. Glad that my thoughts only belonged to me.

He kissed me back, holding back, but then we both pulled away taking some air needed for me—not him. I read the clock, it saying it was 3:30 A.M.

"I need a human moment." I said.

His reply to this, like most of the time, "Of course."

I grabbed my bathroom bag and ran quietly to the bathroom, trying not to wake Charlie. I turned on the hot water, only barely turning the cold knob on. I needed a hot shower to clear my head, and wash this, now cold sweat off of me. I got in not really noticing how cold I was until I felt the hot water against my flesh. It felt good though even though it really did kind of burn.

I replayed the nightmare in my head. It all seemed so real, the throwing, the pain—the feeling as if the end couldn't, no, wouldn't come fast enough. I sat down in the shower just enjoying the hot water.

Soon as I was finished I threw on some of my pj shorts and a shirt—combing out my mess of hair, and ran back to my room…running to _my Edward._ There he was…looking god-like. Sitting on my chair in the corner. The clock now read 4 A.M. I still felt a little tiered and laid back on my bed.

"Still tiered love?" He said close to my ear—cradling me.

"Yes, only a little though."

Didn't take long till I heard that wonderful lullaby—my lullaby. It's the most beautiful thing that has ever made sound in my ears, the song Edward made for me. The one that apparently _I _inspired him to write. Then unconsciousness took me in again, this time all nightmares gone.


	2. Not wanting to Go

**Okay...finished chapter 2! Hope it's good. I had a hard time writing it. R&R guys! **

Chapter 2: Not wanting to Go.

When I woke up—still a but hazy and groggy, I hadn't opened my eyes. I felt his cold stone frame under me, still holding me. I squeezed tight, letting him know that I had woken up.

"Good morning, Bella," he said.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

He laughed, not very loudly, just enough to shake the bed a little underneath us.

"Are you ready to get up?" he asked, still being playful.

"No, not yet. I want to lay just a little bit longer."

"Ok," he said. I could hear the smile on his face. He shook his head a little and mumbled, "Silly Bella."

"So where's Charlie, is he here?" I asked wondering.

"He went fishing about an hour before you woke up." He said matter-of-factly.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"Just about six."

"Mmmmmmk, I guess I better get up then Alice was wanting to do something today…do you know what is was she was wanting to do?"

"Yes," he said, a big smile on his face.

I pursed my lips then said, "It's that bad?"

"Oh, Bella. Nothing is as bad as you make it out to be." He said still smiling. A bigger smile than I had ever seen on his face.

"You're not going to tell me are you?" I said, accusing him.

"Not now, no." He simply said.

As we walked down the stairs—almost tripping on the last step as always, Edward caught me as I made myself ready to meet the floor.

"Bella, still clumsy as ever," he said as I blushed a bright red.

"I love it when you blush. You look beautiful when you do," he said.

"It's something that I'll never miss," was all I could say back.

When we reached the kitchen he sat in a chair, as always never able to quite picture him in. I grabbed myself a bowl from the cabinet, milk from the fridge, a random cereal, and a spoon.

"So, are you going to be coming with Alice and me, wherever it is that we're going?" I asked as I was about to take a spoonful of Fruit Loops.

"I don't think Alice will let me. She said that is was going to be a surprise for both you and me."

"Oh boy…fun for all." I said.

"It will be okay. You know how Alice is, just be happy that she really wants to spend time with you," he said.

"Fine," I said defeated.

"Ready?" he said, looking as I took my last bite.

"Not quite. I need to go change," I said looking at by pj pants.

He laughed at this. "I'm glad I amuse you." I said simply.

"Go get ready Bella, Alice is expecting you soon." He said grabbing my plate. "I'll wash your bowl, and clean up here."

"Ok, be right back." I said rushing up the stairs.

I looked around looking for something suitable to wear, I didn't want to look to bad if we were going somewhere important. But knowing Alice she might take me shopping.

I grabbed some of my blue jeans, and a black shirt with a white undershirt.

As I walked down the stairs he was already ready to go, not wasting one moment apparently.

"Ready?" he asked, a huge smile on his face.

"As ready as I'll never be." I said to him. And we walked out the door.


	3. The Surprise

**Sorry this took so long my laptop has been down for a while now. But here's chapter 3! It tooks some thought into and if you don't like it just say so! I hope that you do though!**

**Disclaimer: I Obviously don't own Twilight! Just my plot! :D**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 3: The "Surprise"

We got in the Volvo and as I was putting my seat belt on Edward was already adjusting the stereo.

"What do you want to listen to?" He asked calmly.

"I don't really care. Have any that I may not have heard from you already?" I asked, teasing in my voice.

"There is one." He said matter-of-factly.

As the music began it was so soft I could hardly hear. It moved it its own rhythmic pattern that I'd never heard before, going slowly down the piano as it went. I closed my eyes to get the whole understanding. It flowed, nothing like Clair de Lune or my lullaby. It was more….emotional it seemed.

"Like it?" he asked, tone understanding.

"I love it. It's very emotional." I said, speaking the absolute truth still in line with the harmony.

"I figured you'd think that." He laughed.

"Yea. Can you play this?" I asked eyes slightly opening.

"Yes and no. I've been practicing. It's almost perfect." A smile on his already god-like face.

Completely hypnotized was how it was to look at his face. Finally his gaze let me free as he looked away. I looked around to see that we had arrived at the house. Alice jumping up and down on the stairs.

"Calm down Alice we're here." I said, my voice a little edgy.

"I know. It's just…you're going to absolutely LOVE my gift for you!" Alice said excitement clearly in her voice.

"You sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Absolutely!!" She replied.

As Alice and I climbed back into the Volvo, Edward telling Alice everything she could and couldn't do. Man was he protective of his car! I laughed to see the annoyed look on Alice's pixie face.

"I know, I know Edward nothing over 140! I get it!" Alice said, sounding more annoyed by the minute. Also rolling my eyes at this.

"I know, I just really want you to be careful in my car!" Edward said concern in his beautiful voice.

"Could we just get this over with please?" I asked butting into the conversation.

"Ok. Be careful with both Alice." Edward said, running to my side in an instant.

He kissed me on my cheek, "I love you and will see you later Bella."

"I love you to. See you later." I replied.

Alice then pulled out of the drive way, avoiding another round of Edward's rules I was betting. I just had to smile at that.

"What?" Alice said.

I burst into laughter. "Just laughing over your annoyed expression when Edward was giving you the rules." I said, teasing her.

"I guess it was kind of funny. But he should know that I would be careful with the car. I mean 140! Come on…." She said clearly wanting to go faster than the speed was set for.

"Awww. It will be ok. So what is it we're going to go do?" I asked, wanting to know just what this surprise was for.

"Well Bella..." She said, clearly not wanting to finish.

"Just spill!" I said tone serious.

"Ok! Well…I'm taking you shopping for some new clothes—"

"Alice you know that I hate shopping."

"You didn't let me finish." She said.

"Ok. Well finish then!" I said. No hint of a smile on my face.

"Well, as I was saying I'm going to take you to get some new clothes, and I called your mom so you could go see her for a few days in Phoenix." She said, hope in her voice.

"NO WAY!!!" I almost shouted.

"Yes way. And I was hoping that we would get all the shopping done so we could pack tonight and send you tomorrow." She said, excitement raising back into her voice.

"That is….amazing Alice. It's…just wow!" It was all I could say. I was over-the-top happy that I was going to get to see my mom again.

"Ok. Well here's our first stop," She said pulling to a mall entrance it looked like.

I let out a long sigh…here we go.


	4. Mind Games?

**Ok. So I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've had MAJOR writer's block. Again. I hope that you guys really like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We pulled up to a JC Penny's it looked like.

There were many cars in the parking lot; it looked as if we wouldn't find a place to park.

Eventually, finding parking space, we made our way up to the opening of the building. I let another long sigh out.

"Oh Bella, don't look like you're about to die! This will be sooo much fun!" a cheery Alice said.

"Sorry, you know how I feel about shopping. Especially when it's you guys buying. You know I like paying for my own things." I said.

"I know, I know. It's just I've been looking forward to this for a little while. I just had to wait for the right moment to get everything done and ready!" said Alice.

_Yea…but I can think of a few other places I'd rather be…Edward's arms._

"Ok…so what kind of clothes are we going for?" I said…rather curious.

"Mostly shorts, pants, and shirts."

"Ok.." was all I could say.

We tried on a few outfits…Alice picking out more shorts then pants—I hated shorts…and with a passion!

"Well…I think that we're done. Time to go pick out some cute shoes to go with your new clothes!"

She sounded just a bit too cheery about this.

"Ok. I'm going to go check out. I'll be back." She said, leaving me to put up the clothes that were clearly a "no get" pile.

As I was about to leave the dressing room, a body collided with mine. I look up and see…NO! I see James!

"What?!" I said…shock and fear mixed together in my voice.

"Happy to see me Bella?" a smiling James standing before me…clearly still alive.

"How can you still be alive?! I thought we killed you?!" I said my voice shaking.

"Yes, they did kill me. But I've been brought back. You don't need to know how." A bigger smile growing on his face.

Fear stroke my heart…I felt my adrenaline rush coming.

"No, please…let me go!" I said, his body still holding—pinning me against the wall. I closed my eyes.

"Bella?" I heard a voice say.

I looked and saw Alice.

"What?" I said, confusion in my voice.

_Where did James go?! Wasn't he just in front of me?!_

"Are you OK?" A worried look on her beautiful pixie face.

I look around a few times.

"Yea, I'm fine." My voice came out…clear?

"Ok….well you took to long, and I looked for you…eventually made my way back here. And I heard your heart beat going wild. Are you sure that your ok?" She said worry still in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Let's go get those shoes!" I said, trying my best to sound happy.

"Ok! Let's get them!"

And we left. No other sign of James, as we left the building.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok. So I would like a few more Reviews about what you guys think please! I wanna know if this story is actually sounds good.. or if you think I should approach it differently. So R&R!!! **

**You know you wanna press that button! =]**


	5. Thinking to Much?

**Ok. So I'm excited that I could actually manage to update as soon as I did.! Whew! :D Anyway. So last chapter was the whole James' introduction. **

**To breathlessinside, if your wondering how James is back, you will find that out. If that's not the question your pondering, please let me know and I'll try to fix that! =]**

**Anyways back to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I Sware I only own my plot! I'm obviously NOT Stephenie Meyer**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We pulled back up into the Cullen driveway. I had zoned everything…even the rest of our shopping. Whether Alice noticed or not (and I'm sure she had) I wouldn't know. If I remember correctly we did end up getting a few pairs of hills, a pair of sandals, and one pair of sneakers. I didn't have it in me to argue the issue.

It seemed as if nothing but my encounter with James, was all that was ever on my mind now.

_Had it been real…or what happened my imagination? What if it were real…should I tell Edward and the rest of the Cullen's?_

"Bella!" Alice snapped, her fingers in front of my face, snapping.

"Ahh! Yes, Alice?"

"You've been acting weird. What's wrong? I mean you didn't even complain about all the shoes we got you!" She said. Clearly curious.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just still a little phased from the whole 'I'm going to see my mom' thing!" I said, putting excitement in my voice.

"Are you sure?" She said, suspicious.

"Yes, more than positive. Can't wait! So am I going by myself?" I said. Hoping Edward would be able to come with me.

"No. Edward or I will go." She said.

"Ok! Sounds like fun!"

We got out of the car, and started walking toward the house. The front door appeared the be open, ready for our entering. Alice had not trouble opening the screen, even though she was carrying most of the bags.

"We're home!" called Alice.

In less than a second Edward was at my side, taking my bags from me. I smiled at him.

"How was your day Love?" Edward said. His voice already making me light headed.

"It was good…and it just got better." I said, kissing him full on the lips.

He ran up the stairs in a flash, and was back within the same second. Alice—the same. They both came back down, hands now empty.

"I take it that you put the bags in Edward's room?" I said.

"Nope. Alice's." Edward said, his smile impossibly growing bigger.

"Yea. And Esme's making you some dinner!" Alice said.

"And Charlie?" I said, realizing he may not know.

"He already knows, and he knows that you won't be back till about a week." Said Alice.

"Ok. At least that much is cleared up." I said…thinking about my "encounter" with James.

"Yup." Said Alice.

By this time Esme made her way into the room. I looked around and saw my surroundings, apparently we had made our way into the living room.

"Dinner is ready whenever you're ready." Esme said, a beautiful smile on her lips.

"Thank you Esme. I'm sure it will be great!" I said. Esme was a good cook I had to admit, even for a vampire.

"Thank you Bella. I made you Steak, Salad, and a baked potato." She said, clearly proud of what she made. I gave a happy smile.

"I guess I better get in there and try it then." I said.

"Alrighty then. Oh and Bella, have fun on your trip!" She said with a wink.

As Edward and I made our way into the dining room I saw the good looking dinner she had made for me. I sat down, and cut a piece of steak.

"So what did you do while Alice and I were shopping?" I said, and put the piece in my mouth. It was delicious of course!

"I went hunting. Getting everything ready for yours, and my departure."

"So then you're the one coming with me?" I said, my voice growing with excitement.

"Yes, Alice was going to go with you, but we decided I should go instead."

"Ok. It sounds like it's going to be sooo much fun. I can't believe that we'll be seeing my mother tomorrow!" I said. Excitement…well in every muscle by now.

"Yes Love, it will be. Another reason Alice is letting us go. She hadn't seen anything showing there would be anything wrong." He said.

"Why would there be anything wrong?" I said. Pondering in thought.

_Does he know about my hallucination? _

"Ehhh…no reason really. Just want to make sure everything would go fine." He said. Sounded as if there was precaution in his voice.

I pushed the plate away. Having eaten almost everything, there were only a few bites of steak, and baked potato left over.

"Done?"

"More than done." I had to smile. Every time I ate at the Cullen's I was always fed too much!

"Ok. Just don't want you running around hungry." Esme said, as she walked in.

"Thanks Esme, the steak was really great. Thank you!" I said.

"Your more than welcome dear." She said as she took my plate.

Edward took a look at his watch. "Well I guess we better be getting you off to bed. It's almost ten." He said, pulling me up from my chair.

"Awww, we have to go now?" I said.

"Yes, Bella. If we are going to be on time for our arrival tomorrow." He said.

"Ok. Don't I need to pack first though?" I said, looking for an escape route out of sleeping.

"Alice already packed for you." Amusement in his velvet voice.

"Thanks Alice." I said, I knew she could hear me just fine.

"She says 'Your welcome Bella.'" And at this he laughed.

"Ok. Guess there's no other way to get me out of not sleeping. Let's go." I said, as Edward and I made our way up the stairs to his room.

As we entered the room, I went and laid down. He just stood there.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You just look so beautiful right now." He said. If he could cry, he looked as if he would.

"Oh Edward. Ok. I'll be right back. Let me go change into some PJs." I said, as I walked to the bathroom, Edward watching me.

I closed the door behind me and put on my shorts, and shirt within the next few seconds. I looked in the mirror.

_It couldn't have been my imagination earlier could it? I mean James can't really come back to life can he? There's no way. I better get back to Edward. _I let out a sigh and smiled. Edward.

"Ready Love?" He asked.

"Yes. I can't wait for tomorrow." I said.

"Me either." He said as I laid on the bed.

"Good night Edward." As we got situated, and kissed.

"Good night Love, sleep tight." He said, and kissed my cheek.

_Boy am I lucky. _And I drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Again I'm ready for some more of those AWESOME Reviews! Tells me how I should write my story! =]**

**Thanks again for those that are taking their time to read this!**


	6. Am I Crazy?

**Ok... so I am SOOOO SOOO sorry that I haven't uploaded in FOREVER. I've had MAJOR writer's block. But here is chapter 6! Hope you like it! Ohhh! And I wrote Edward's POV... not very much... but some.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was dark and gloomy.. It looked like Forks' forest, deep into it from the looks of it. Sweat was beading on my forehead? My legs were stinging with pain, I looked. My legs were battered and bloody, and tired from running.

_What is going on? _My thoughts yelled at me.

"You thought you could get away again?" said a voice… it was familiar.

"What?" I said. and turned around.

It was James?!

"You thought you could get away at the mall when Alice showed up didn't you?" He said, practically laughing.

"What are you talking about?" I screamed.

"I'm back. This time you won't get away either." He laughed.

"Really? Edward and the rest will finish you off just like they did last time." I said. I felt triumphed.

"My dear, sweet Bella. They can't see me. Only you." He said smiling impossibly bigger. His smile was an evil one though.

_It's over…_

"What do you mean 'They can't see me. Only you?' That can't be possible." I said my voice anxious, and shaking.

"I mean exactly that. No one can protect you from me this time." He said.

'NO!" I screamed. I sat up straight in my bed, eyes fluttering open.

"Bella?" said a voice.

I searched the room. _Edward… thank God._

My body was shaking, sweat covering my forehead like in the dream.

"What happened Love?" Edward said, concern in his beautiful velvet voice.

"I-I d-didn't think it was p-p-possible E-Edward. H-How could this h-h-happen?!" I said, my voice rising to hysterics.

"What is it, what do you mean Bella?" He held me close, to support my body.

"J-J-James. H-H-He's back. But only I c-c-can see him." I said.

"Bella?" He said, clearly confused.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me." I said, backing away from him.

"Hold on a minute, let's go talk to Carlisle about this. Maybe there's something that we can do about this." He said, he still sounded like I was crazy.

"Edward, I-I'm not crazy." I said, trying to make him believe me.

"I know you're not, but there's no way what your saying could be really happening." He said.

We headed to Carlisle's office.

Outside the door were Jasper and Alice. Jasper must have known what I was feeling.

**Edward POV**

_Edward she was terrified, and she's still afraid. _

"Thanks Jasper." I said, to low for human ears to follow.

This time Alice's thoughts invaded my own.

_Edward… I had a vision. _

"Show it to me later. Right now we need to take care of Bella." I said, again to low for any human to possibly hear.

_Okay Edward. _She said, well, thought.

And we entered Carlisle's office.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't forget that I LOVE Reviews! It will help me write faster knowing you guys like my chapters! **

**Tell me good and bad things... I NEED it!**


	7. The truth is Out

**Ok so again I know I'm late updating! I hate writer's block. But I finally have chapter 7 up! Sorry to say it's on the short side. :( I promise to do better, and as school starts up to finally get back into the swing of writting and updating more! I'm loving the reviews! Thanks! It makes me feel AWSOME about the story!**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I was still shaking, right now it was very surprising to feel as scared as I did with Edward and Carlisle both. I feel crazy.

_Are you crazy? _I said to myself in thought.

As we sat down I put my head in my lap.

_No, I'm not._ _There was no way I could make all of it up. _I concluded to myself, even though my body didn't feel that confident. _They think I'm crazy._

"Ok Bella explain what's happening to me," Carlisle said.

"For the past few days I've been… having… nightmares about James." I said my voice breaking.

"What happens in the dreams?" He said.

"The one tonight… he… he told me that I could only see him, and in the mall earlier today I saw him too." I said everything rushing out at once. I exposed more than I wanted to.

_You're terrified._ Again my thoughts.

"You couldn't have really seen him earlier, Bella, James is dead." Edward said, being cautious with his words.

_He doesn't believe me. Why should he? I sound crazy…_

"I know what I saw Edward. He shoved me against the dressing room wall!" I said, my voice now furious.

"I couldn't have imagined it! My mind isn't THAT creative Edward. Carlisle PLEASE tell me you believe me!" I said almost begging.

"We both believe you Bella, we just don't see how it could be possible." They both said, right at the same time.

_Do you really?_

Edward looked at me, concern in his darkened eyes.

"Bella, I think your having post-traumatic-stress, or taking on some form of it." Carlisle said matter-of-factly.

_What?!_

**Edward's POV**

_Edward it has to be post-traumatic-stress. _Carlisle's 'voice.'

I looked at him, then Bella with concern.

"Bella, I think your having post-traumatic-stress, or taking on some form of it." said Carlisle. A look of shock overtook Bella.

_I think her fight with James has finally caught up and is taking it's toll on her. _

"How?!" Was all she said. I grabbed her in my arms.

_Bella!_ said Alice's 'voice.'

"It will be ok." I said both reassuring Bella and Alice.

"I know what I saw." Bella said, tears in her voice.

"Bella, it couldn't have happened…. James… he's dead." I said. If my heart could break, right now it would.

_Why my Bella?_

"Edward, I'm tired. Can we go back to bed?" said Bella, she sounded more… broken? Confused? Less confident?

"Anything Bella." I said, of course, she needs her sleep.

I looked at Carlisle, "Thanks," I said to fast for Bella to hear.

_I just hope we get to the bottom of this Edward. I'd like to know if there really is something more. For now she needs to sleep, and see how tomorrow goes._

"Thanks Dad." Again, too fast for Bella to follow.

_Your welcome Edward._

She had already fallen asleep in my arms.

_I love you my Bella, we will find out what's going on. For now sleep my Angel._

"I love you Bella." I said aloud this time.

" …Edward." She said slowly, barely audible.

I smiled, she was dreaming of me.

_Ok Edward once you've put her in bed you need to know my vision. _Alice's worried 'voice' running through my mind.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**EXTRA special thanks to:**

**MALICIOUSteddy**

**breathlessinside**

**and**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**For Reviewing like EVERY chapter! If I forgot anyone I'm sorry and tell me please, that way I can thank you more properly! And thanks to everyone else too. =] **

**R&R guys!!!!!!**


	8. Alice's Vision

**Yay! New Chapter! Got some awesome reviews like always. Haha. Hopefully this is a little longer then the rest! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV**

I laid Bella on the bed, kissing her lightly on the cheek. _Good night my Bella, sleep well. _

Next I ran towards Alice's room. "I'm ready for the vision."

By the time I was in her room she was standing by her made bed, the one she never uses. "Okay, it's about Bella and James."

"I kinda figured that Alice, let's get on with it!" I snapped at her, I needed to know what was going on!

"Okay, geesh! James was seriously attacking her. I mean he was, but he wasn't…" She said. _It's just very confusing! _"I mean it's like he's there in my vision, but I can't actually _see_ him. They we located somewhere around Phoenix, but then again a mixture of the forest here in Forks. Bella kept yelling at him, I couldn't understand what she was saying. It was the most confusing vision. Almost as bad as trying to see a werewolves future. "

"Almost like seeing a werewolves future? But you can't even see it. But I understand." I said. So was he half werewolf or something now?! I hated him even more than those filthy mutts.

"Hey don't blame me, at least you have that much information. Maybe Carlisle can help make some sense from it." She said, determined. _I wanna know what's going on with her to Edward. She's my sister. _

I knew she loved Bella, almost as much as I did. And I'm determined to stay by my Angel.

_Edward we're here for both of you _Esme's 'voice.'

"I know mom, I love you too." I said. And I meant it, Esme was the perfect mother for us. Sometimes too forgiving yes, but the perfect mother.

"Let's go talk to Carlisle." I said to Alice.

We ran to his room.

"You still think its post-traumatic-stress Carlisle? How do we make sense out of Alice's vision?" I said, I knew he'd already over-heard our conversation. All the vamps in this house could. **(Haha. ;) )**

"Honestly Edward, I'm still trying to conclude myself." He said. _It's all I can do son, I promise we'll figure this out._

"I know, I was just hoping that would help some," I said, unsatisfied. I wanted to know what was wrong with my Bella!

"I'm going to go lie down with Bella. We leave later on this morning." I said, I really didn't want to start taking off anywhere and just keep her safe here. "Do you think it's still safe Alice?"

"I think so Edward, I mean the future changes. I'll go too just in case if it will make you feel better?" She said, clearly she wanted to be there. _I just don't know for sure if I can trust this mixed up vision. I wanna know for sure that she'll be okay._ her 'voice.'

"I understand completely Alice." I said. I loved my sister, and thankful I had her.

I ran up to my room, and laid beside Bella.

".. Edward." She barely even whispered.

"Yes, my Love?" I said, maybe she'll talk to me.

".. I-I love you Edward." Same as before.

"I love you to Bella." I barely even said. I wanted to cry. I wanted all of this to disappear and for Bella and I to live passed all this. But we don't get everything we want. _But I'll try my best to make things perfect for us._

**Bella's POV **

I dreamed of Edward, Alice, and I. We were running through the forest, I had finally been changed. I looked abnormally beautiful just like Edward and Alice. I saw from a third persons view, being outside my body I was okay with that. I could see the happiness in my amazing smile, and I could see that I finally felt I was enough for Edward. "Edward." I said to him. "Yes, my Love?" He said, closing my eyes to his beautiful velvet voice. "I-I love you Edward." Looking in his eyes, "I love you to Bella," his voice lowered. In this dream I was wearing a flowing white summer dress, and not like those one's you'd find in an old store, much prettier. The only thing that frightened me was the red color in my eyes, showing that I was just barely changed, but I knew I'd get out of that after a few years. It was blissful. I smiled and looked at the sun pouring through the trees, and lifted my arm to see what looked like diamonds jumping all over my arm.

And with a shake I awoke.

"Time to wake sleeping beauty." Said Edward.

"But I just had the most wonderful dream! I'm not ready to wake up!" I said, I wanted to be back in that happy place!

"Well you can sleep on the flight then, 'cause if we don't leave within the next 30 or so minutes we'll miss the flight." He said. Informing me.

"Fiiiiine." I said playfully.

"You know you wanna see your mom!" He smiled and said in my face.

"You know what else I want?!" I said.

"What? If you remember correctly, I can't read your mind Ms. Swan." He said looking at my lips and back up to my eyes.

"That I wanna have my dream back, and have a good morning kiss." I said. He started moving in toward me, and I jumped out of the way of his kiss.

"I thought you wanted a kiss? Change your mind already?" He said, trying to sound hurt.

"No, I'm just gonna go brush my teeth real quick!" And ran to the bathroom.

_I really wish my dream could have been real. _I said in my thoughts. _Boy am I ready to give up this human life or what?! _And it was the truth, I was. I just wasn't ready to lose my mother Renee and my father Charlie just yet. I loved them dearly, and graduation was coming up so fast. _Man…._

I walked back into Edward's room.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen I'm very ready to see my mom." I said as I smiled. _I can't wait to see her again._ This was the best birthday. _I just hate that they think they have to spend so much on it._ As everyone in this house clearly knows, I hate expensive gifts. Well not hate, but I strongly dislike people spending a large amount of money on me.

"Awesome. Let's get going then Sweetie!" He said.

Alice was with us, and Edward actually drove us to the airport. _He never gives up his car._ I thought as I rolled my eyes.

As we were grabbing our luggage from the trunk of the car, Edward was going over his over-one-million-rules about driving the Volvo. The kid will never learn that Alice was very comprehensive, and was very trustworthy with his car.

"Again Alice nothing over 140 or 100 for that matter." He said, clearly wanting to make things "not fun" for Alice. Vampires and their sense of humor… geeeh.

"Okay kids, let's get moving or we'll miss the flight." I said more toward Edward.

"Yeah Edward mind your owner! And Bella, if anything just pull the reins on your puppy, he'll learn." She said with a wink.

"I'm not a mutt." He said, clearly annoyed with what Alice had said.

"Well, look at the time, I better get going. See you too love-birds later!" She said, raced to kiss me on the cheek and drove off.

"I think I might miss her." I said.

"Right now not me so much," said the grumpy Edward.

"You will. I promise, not let's get going!" As we raced off toward the inside of the airport.

* * *

**Thanks to:**

**You-won't-see-an-iguana-here**

**Jasper-SAYSrelax128**

**Ink **

**and **

**I LOVE EDWARD CULLEN.**

**I sure hope you sill like my story!**

**R&R!!! (:**


End file.
